Geass Jail
by codegeassvampireknight
Summary: "Lelouch Lamperouge, you have been found guilty of murder in the first degree." Those thirteen words send Lelouch to the Geass Jail. There he meets his best friend, his worst enemy, and the love of his life. Humor, drama, and romance collide in this jail.


**A/N: The wait is finally over!**

"Lelouch Lamperouge, you have hereby been sentenced to life in prison for murder in the first degree."

The second I heard those words, my heart sank. Though I was expecting them, they left my heart feeling heavy. As the words sunk in, I looked behind me to see my little sister, Nunnally, staring at me from the back of the court room with sad lavender eyes. When I saw the pain in her eyes, I wanted nothing more than to run to her, hug her, and tell her that it would be okay. But, I didn't move because not only would I be shot down right then and there, but I would be lying through my teeth to her. Because it wasn't going to be okay this time around. I closed my eyes and looked back to the judge.

She looked me up and down with calculating silver eyes. "Do you have anything you would like to say in your defense before you go, Mr. Lamperouge?"

I kept silent, just as I had during all of the hearings and trials. When I was arrested for being suspected of the murder, I swore to myself that I wouldn't speak a word. And I kept to it, even when I was asked for the final words I would say as a free man.

She ran a hand through her curly pink hair. "Mr. Lamperouge, you didn't even say a single word in your defense. This is the last time you'll ever be able to speak as a free man. Do you have anything to say in your defense, or not?"

When she got no response, she sighed, waving her hand to dismiss me. "Get him out of my sights." She looked out at the people that were there and said firmly, "Court dismissed."

As everyone stood to go, a guard made me turn around so that I could be hand cuffed. For the first time in my life, I did as I was ordered to. I allowed myself to be led through the door that people went through after being found guilty of murder. The guard and I walked down a small, dimly lit corridor until we came to another door. From there, I was taken to a lone cop car that was parked right outside the entrance in order to keep news reporters from getting in. The guard roughly shoved me into the back of the car, giving me a look of disgust.

I had no idea where I would be taken, but at the time, I couldn't have cared less. When I looked to my right to look out the window as my freedom swiftly died, I caught sight of myself in the reflection on the window. My violet eyes had darkened imensly and had more bags under them than ever before. My sleek, jet black hair was a mess from me running my hands through them over and over again in court. Not only that, but my skin had grown paler. In short, I was a mess.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the back of my seat. Memories of Nunnally played over and over again in my mind. I mentally beat myself over the fact that she was left alone now. I had been there for her ever since our mother died, but now...

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that we had arrived at our destination until after my door was opened and I was being pulled out of the car. I looked up at the large building we were parked in front of. It was brick and looked dozens, if not hundreds, of years old. If large black letters on the front of the building, it said, "Geass Jail". Looking out at the courtyard, I saw that this was a co-ed jail; something quite common in Britannia. Most of the guys were either working out or gambling while most of the girls were talking or gambling. I smirked. Gambling practically came as a second nature to me, considering that I did it just about every day. A few people looked up as we arrived, trying to determine how long the new guy would last.

"Lamperouge, keep a move on!" the guard behind me ordered, poking me hard in the back with his gun. I forced myself not to glare at him and did as he said. I was led into the large building. It may have seemed very old and run down on the outside, but on the inside it was nothing of the such. It was clean, pristene, and very high tech. Once inside, I was strip searched and given a Britannian straight jacket. They made it so that I'd still have free use of my arms and legs, so I was able to move on my own.

A new guard gave me a bag of toiletries and began leading me to my cell. I watched where we went, making assessments of where I was headed. My cell block was Cell Block D. After walking down another corridor that was much larger than it needed to be, we arrived at cell D-46. The door slid open, revealing a room that was the same size as my bedroom.

"Kururugi, you've got a new cell mate," the guard announced. A brown skinned man looked up from the book he was reading with emerald eyes. His milk chocolate hair was curly and ruffled. He looked nineteen, my age.

"Alright, Mr. Gottwald. Is there anything else you want?" His tone was calm and leveled, but there was a hint of annoyance of either seeing the guard or having a new cell mate.

Mr. Gottwald grunted and shoved me in, shutting the door behind him. I looked at my cell mate. He rolled his eyes and stood up, setting his book down on the bed. Like me, he was wearing a Britannian straight jacket, telling me that it was the standard prison uniform. He held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Suzaku Kururugi. I'm sorry about Gottwald, he and I don't get along very well."

I shook his hand. "Lelouch Lamperouge," I said, introducing myself. "What'd you do to make him hate you?"

"I punched him when he was arresting me. He quit being a cop after that and became a gaurd here, only to find out that he got hired at the same jail he sent me to."

"You punched a cop...Why?"

Suzaku shrugged. "My adrenaline was pumping a little too much."

"What were you doing that got you do hyped up that you punched a cop?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"I was beating a guy to death."

He's going to kill me in my sleep, I thought. "Did you finish killing him before you were taken away and did you do that to your old cell mate?"

"Yes to the first question, no to the second. He got killed in a riot. May I ask why I'm being interrogated?"

I sighed setting a bag down on the unoccupied bed in the room. "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't planning on slaughtering me for no good reason."

"You're a strange one," he muttered sitting on his bed again. "In case you didn't notice, that toilet in the corner is the only one you and I are allowed to use, so if you're a germaphobe, I highly recommend you take it up with the warden."

"Great," I breathed, unpacking the bag. Inside was a roll of toilet paper, a tooth brush, tooth paste, a notebook, a red pen, and a paper stating that if I got permission from the warden, I could have people from the outside bring me things like books, pictures, and underwear. I looked over at Suzaku seeing that he had picture on his bed side table. It showed him with a girl. She looked about our age with long pink hair and lavender eyes. She looked bright and cheery while he had a small smile, but he looked much happier in the picture than he did now.

"Is that your girlfriend?" I asked, talking about the picture.

He seemed to tense a bit before nodding. "Yeah. Her name's Euphemia. She's a year younger than me, but she practically saved my life back in high school. What about you? Is there anyone waiting for you back home?"

"Yes, but she shouldn't be waiting for me to come back home. I was given a life sentence, so I won't be able to leave this place ever."

"What's her name?"

"Nunnally. She's my little sister."

Suzaku nodded again. "It makes sense that you got a life sentence, by the way. Everyone in this cell block got a life sentence of some sort. I was given twenty-five years to life with a chance of parole once every year. I've been here for a eight months now. What'd you do to get a life sentence without being able to get a chance of parole?"

"That's pretty obvious. I mean, who'd you kill, how, and why?"

"If I wanted you to know, then I would have said it the first time, wouldn't I? Why'd you beat a guy to death, anyways? Isn't that a little overboard?"

Standing up, he said, "How about I give a tour of the place and fill you in on some things? You're not going to last a day if you have to figure things out on your own."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the fact that he acted as if I didn't say anything. "Sure."

Suzaku opened the door and led me out to the courtyard. He gestured to all of the people. "Lelouch, I would like to welcome you to the Geass Jail. A.K.A.: The Gate to Hell."

**A/N: WHOOT! I'm so glad to get this out! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one! Now, I have a little question for you all! It is…**

**Who do you think should be the person Lelouch murdered, how do you think he should have murdered them, and why do you think he should have done it?**

**I'm willing to take any and all suggestions considering the fact that I'm still trying to come up with a really good idea of who he should have killed and why…hehe…^^" Anyways, I hope you guys loved it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
